


Jealousy

by koalathebear



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has been asking about jealousy.  It's an interesting one because in my mind, if we got to the point that Carrie and Quinn were actually together – I don't think that they would have the kind of relationship where either would feel that much jealousy.  </p><p>I'm not sure if that makes any sense but my take on it is that they've been through so much shit to get to where they are that they are almost beyond petty jealousies.  </p><p>Maybe this is because I'm getting old … when I was younger, I found fictional jealous alpha males totally hot … these days, I find it hard to write it in a way that doesn't make the guy come off looking like an asshole with anger management issues and the woman coming off looking insecure …  Anyway, this is my take on 'jealousy'. I know it's not as romantic as people would want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quinn

_Turning it around? Really?_  
Turn it off.  
No, tell me-- really, I'd like your expert opinion. Is that somebody turning something around, or is that a stage-five delusional getting laid?! 

The amplified, distorted sounds of Brody and Carrie fucking noisily through the speakers makes everyone in the room shift uncomfortably. Quinn's in a place somewhere between angry, turned on and incredulous. His body is tight and aroused but he's so furious that he wants to smash his hand into the speaker that's emitting such offensive sounds.

Saul is sitting hunched over the desk and looks like there's a marching band pounding away inside his head and that there's nothing he'd like better to do than disappear completely.

As the sound of Carrie's noisy climax can be heard over the speakers, Quinn grits his teeth and glares a fuck you at anyone who dares to meet his fierce gaze.

*

_Then why don't you tell me, then. Why don't you tell me just what it is you're doing in there._  
I'm recruiting someone.  
Really? 'Cause to me it looks like you're fucking a child!  
I had two days! I had to move fast.  
Is there no line, Carrie? Is there no fucking line? 

The situation is eerily reminiscent of the past. Carrie's standing in front of him, clearly just out of bed, her hair slightly tousled, her eyes clouded with sleep but sharp with defensive anger.

Even without Fara's information, it's clear that Carrie's been fucking Aayan Ibrahim for the mission. His heart aches that yet again she thinks that she has no choice but to use sex to do her job. The other part of him – the irrational part of him - wants to go and rip the boy's head from his shoulders.

"What's it to you anyway?" she demands angrily.

"Nothing," he lies, bitterness in his voice as he meets her gaze.

*

_So you talked to the people who just fucked us? What is wrong with you?_

He's never going to understand why Carrie would go to someone like Khan for help in any way, shape or form. He's not an ally in the true sense of the word, merely an ally of circumstance of convenience who will have no hesitation in trading out Carrie for his own skin if it comes to that.

He doesn't understand Carrie's strangely poor judgment in times like this. It's possible there's a hint of jealousy in there, too. It's clear to him, even if Carrie's oblivious that the ISI counterterrorism chief is attracted to Carrie. Doesn't mean that he won't sell her out – but there's definitely something there.

*

_I'm ashamed of you, Peter … I didn't train you to be this_

Dar Adal's smooth tones are dripping with judgment and disgust as he materialises one day when Quinn's sitting at the park bench watching Carrie and Franny on the child's playground equipment.

Quinn's face is expressionless as he stares into the lined face of his old mentor. The darkness in Dar Adal's eyes is nothing compared to the blackness of his soul and not for the first time, he's grateful that he's been able to get out and stay out.

"Another man's bastard, Peter? Don't you think you deserve better than that?" Dar Adal taunts him softly as he stares at Carrie and Franny. "It's clearly Brody's brat – no one will ever believe that child is yours," he taunts.

"If this is your idea of recruiting me back, you're getting rusty if you think this is going to work," Quinn drawls, his mouth curving in a twisted and unamused smile.

"It doesn't bother you, Peter? The fact that you'll be forever competing with the ghost of a dead man? That she would have chosen a traitorous terrorist over you?"

Carrie looks up from the slide where she is catching Franny with a whoop of laughter. Her eyes widen as she sees Dar Adal standing next to Quinn. Quinn's face is a study in the expressionless and his lips move. Dar Adal's face is twitching with irritation and when he sees Carrie staring at him, he inclines his head slightly before walking away stiffly.

Quinn approaches her, smiling down at Franny. "What the fuck was that about?" Carrie demands, jerking her chin in the direction of the department Dar Adal.

"You know, he's always trying to get the band back together," Quinn says with a careless shrug of his shoulders. He leans down to pick Franny up in his arms.

"Shit. He's just the gift that keeps on giving," Carrie remarks as she falls into step beside him and they start walking back to the house. "What did he say to you? Don't lie to me," she orders him sternly.

"Relationship advice. That you're always going to be in love with Brody and will never be able to love me because of it."

"The fuck?" Carrie demands furiously and spins around on her heel, clearly determined to run after Dar Adal and give him a piece of her mind and maybe a fist. Quinn reaches out casually and grabs her arm, pulling her back towards him to keep her walking beside him and Franny. "Let me go, I'm going to tell the fucker what he can do with his poisonous comments."

"Not worth it," he tells her mildly.

"How did you get rid of him?"

"Told him I'd report him to the police as a perv for hanging around children's playgrounds when he didn't have a kid to supervise…."

Carrie's laughter fills the air noisily and Quinn's mouth twitches into a smile. Dar Adal's poisonous words and lies no longer have any power over him.


	2. Carrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie's turn ...

  
  
  
gifset by kc2oo9 and can be found [here](http://kc2oo9.tumblr.com/post/106844865961)  


_How did you get out of there? German intelligence was helpful._  
Astrid?  
Yeah. 

"Are you ever going to tell me about her?" Carrie asks one day.

"Who?" Quinn looks a little confused at the question.

"Astrid. How did you get a planning coordinator at the NATO desk of the German Embassy to get involved in an off-book assassination attempt?"

"You're only asking me this now?" he asks her curiously. 

"I saw she texted you the other day," Carrie mentions casually. 

"We had a thing," he tells her. "We met while I was on mission … spent a lot of time together … fucked, a lot. Then it was over."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"She was pretty helpful – and accommodating for someone who was just a past fuck buddy."

"She's a good person – smart and capable."

"You weren't in love with her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," he tells her honestly. "Maybe she was just too much like me? Cold … ruthless … "

"Smart and sexy?"

"You think I'm smart and sexy?" Quinn asks, distracted at the thought.

"Focus," she tells him severely.

"Are you jealous?" he asks with a frown. "You don't need to be."

"I think I was – a little bit," she admits. "Although I think was more angry at her for helping you to do something that was going to get you killed."

"She's not as bossy as you are," Quinn remarks mildly.

"It's called love, Quinn," she tells him and he leans in to kiss her, his lips warm and hungry.

*

The delegate from Spain is standing very close to Quinn as they speak to one another. She's very tall and slender, a cloud of black hair tumbling about her shoulders and her dark red suit clings to her stunning figure. She's a brilliant economist – with the body of a super model.

She reaches up to put a hand on his arm as she laughs out loud. Carrie watches from across the room as the woman runs her hand down Quinn's arm lingeringly, a smile on her full mouth as she slants an inviting look at him from the corner of her eyes. Carrie's eyebrow lifts in disbelief.

She can't hear a word of what is going on but Quinn's smiling at her, his face polite and relaxed. Eventually the delegate leans forward and rests her hands on his shoulders and kisses him on both cheeks before finally walking away from him, casting a glance over her shoulder as she leaves.

Quinn straightens as Alta leaves the room, clearing his throat as he glances at the next delegate to farewell him. The smell of Alta's heavy perfume lingers and his nostrils twitch a little as he shakes the hand of the distinguished looking Croatian with the debonair bow tie.

He smiles in bemusement as the final person to leave the room is Carrie who puts both hands on his shoulders, stands on tip toe to press a kiss to each cheek lingeringly in clear mockery of what she has just witnessed.

"Very funny," he tells her and she looks at him consideringly.

"She was putting the moves on you, Quinn," Carrie tells him.

"Is that so?" he questions her, looking a little amused at the observation. "I think we just share a love of foreign policy," he suggests and Carrie shakes her head, looping her arm through his. "Her perfume's very strong," he remarks and Carrie nods.

"I can smell her on you," she tells him, pulling a face.

"Jealous?" he asks her, raising an eyebrow as they walk out of the conference room and back to their hotel room.

"Do I have cause to be?" she asks him pointedly and he opens the hotel room door and backs her against the wall with a wolfish grin, his mouth against hers.

"Never," he assures her, his voice thick with arousal, and she believes him.


End file.
